


frat boys |&| headaches

by aphotycist



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A tiny amount of angst but not really, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Cliche, Fluffy as heck with smut, He learns to get over his fears, Jin being the supportive friend everyone needs, Junior Taehyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, M/M, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Muscle Kink, Older Jeon Jungkook, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shy boy Taehyung, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety, Strength Kink, Taehyung has social anxiety, Top Jeon Jungkook, frat boy jungkook, senior jungkook, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphotycist/pseuds/aphotycist
Summary: Where Jeon Jeongguk is a frat partying wild child and the quiet boy with social anxiety named Kim Taehyung who lives next door to said frat is just trying to get through college with too much homework— and little time while keeping his head down. Yet, as if trying his best to be the bane of Taehyungs existence, Jeongguk keeps throwing parties every weekend when he needs to study. It takes only a baseball and a megaphone for their fates to aline and for Taehyung to become a little less transparent to the popular frat boy.**“It’s cheaper to do things yourself, y’know? See ya’ tomorrow, pretty.”And Taehyung knows then and there, he's doomed.





	1. baseballs and megaphones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanna give a SUPER BIG disclaimer and state that I haven't written a fic in nearly two years so I feel super rusty 
> 
> >< Hopefully some people can enjoy this regardless! I won't put too much in the notes but please do subscribe if you guys enjoy reading or leave a little comment. It'd really motivate me <3 thank you ahead of time.

The bass from the deafening music next door was basically reverberating in his skull, causing a dull ache to spread from the base of his spine. Each weekend was a repeat, each assignment a struggle to get done just because the uncaring and ignorant frat next door felt the need to throw unnecessarily extravagant college parties as if to bluster and boast the fact they just _ could _. Just because their popularity allowed them to.

With clumsily strewn up lights attached to their roof connected to poles carelessly dug into the dirt of their yard, the lights twinkled above the various heads of females and males alike. Most females sporting the usually darkened crowns that faded into dirty blonde or bleach blonde. Too tight bikinis sticking tight to their pseudo tanned skin. Red solo cups littering the dying and browning grass under the feet of multiple van clad feet.

It’s an all too familiar sight to the bluenette who was now sitting at his desk, pen gripped tight in his hand as he’s forced in indignation to hear the constant yelling and shouting of the various party-goers next door. All too close to his window on the second floor of which was closed, locked with his drapes pulled tight together as if the thin fabric would do anything to block out the assault of noises provided by said party-goers.

It’s as if the dull ache has made its way to his brow as he leans over his messily strewn papers on his desk, brow now twitching dully in the dim-lit room. Taehyung never asked for much when it came to life, just wanting to be able to get through his classes quietly, not draw attention and just pass with high grades in order for him to score a decent job once finished with schooling. But it seems the gods themselves had other plans for him, constantly throwing obstacles and hurdles into his path, enjoying watching him struggle to jump and dive through each one.

His finger comes up to scratch at the drying paint on his cheek, fingers covered in various colours from his art project, paintbrushes that were halo’d around the canvas he stares at. Not meaning to narrow his eyes and nearly burn a hole into the material. He had half a mind to slam his pen down and march outside and demand them to turn down their incessant music but that wouldn’t come to a reality. Kim Taehyung himself was a ghost among the other students, keeping to himself and knowing how to blend in. Though his brightly coloured blue hair would say otherwise. He just enjoyed being able to express himself, usually wearing caps or having his hood drawn up even around the warmer months regardless. No matter where he went, no eyes were drawn to him nor any attention. No questions, no greetings and it was just the way he liked it. It’s not as if he despised people or the human race, but the thought of socializing made an uncomfortable feeling bubble up in his chest. Unwanted memories from middle school and high school surfacing in his mind. 

Yet, by no means was Kim Taehyung's appearance unappealing. Though his self-doubt and humbled personality would never allow his own self to praise his looks. Honey skin complimented the blue hair that framed his face, cute little freckles under his eye and on the tip of his nose and adorning his bottom lip. His face soft and rounded yet sharp and angled. Cute mismatched mono and double lidded eyes. Yet he hides his pretty features behind thick-framed glasses, caps pulled down tight and hoodies.

He shakes his head, blue locks flowing with the movement as he tries to focus yet again on the canvas on his desk. College wasn’t anything like his past school experiences _because_ he kept to himself. He didn’t need dozens of friends or the feel of a cold beer in his grasp to feel enjoyment. Not when he had his art, his paintbrushes and soft jazz flowing from the speaker beside him. Being drowned out of course though, by the loud blaring music next door.

There was only one person that his mind was drawn to think of, to put the blame on for the commotion next door.

_ Jeon Jeongguk _.

The name that _ everyone _ knew of on campus. You’d be an idiot not to of course. Well-liked, smart, respectable and of course, more handsome than he had any business being. Black locks flowed over strong brows, parted down the middle of his forehead, showing dark and sharp eyes and an even _ sharper _ jawline. His thin waist yet broad shoulders drew looks no matter where he went, lean muscles hidden under the dark fabric he constantly wore. 

He was someone that boys and girls alike pined after. Even though everyone knew that he left heartbreak and one night stands in his wake, wherever he went. Jeongguk didn’t do _ dating _ and _ romance _. It was common knowledge on campus, everyone knew. Just quick flings here and there and, of course, titled as the resident ‘hot piece of ass fuckboy’ as some females on campus had so eloquently put it.

Not only was he completely and utterly sought after, but he also was the leader of the said frat next door. The most popular and _ just as _ sought after frat house on all of the campus; being ‘Alpha Bangtan Sonyeondan’, A.B.S for short. In Taehyung’s opinion, the names of frats just got more idiotic with each year. Yet every year, freshman scramble to try and get their own spot in the prestigious frat. As if their lives depended on it, wanting in on each exclusive party and even more exclusive friends. Knowing well aware that alcohol and drugs were more easily accessible for a good time through them. It wasn’t as if the frat themselves allowed such things (seeing as the college administration would immediately hammer down on such substance abuse) but of course, such things followed regardless.

Jeongguk just happened to be the other reason why people tried so hard to join the frat. Not only him, but some other well-known seniors were among the members.

Pretty boy and cheeky wild child Park Jimin, the ever so loud and loved dancing machine Jung Hoseok, music producer major Kim Namjoon who usually DJ’d the parties, the ever so cold and distant yet the object of people's dirty desires, Min Yoongi and of course, Jeon Jeongguk. Each member an art major in either dance, music, singing or all of the above. The multi-talented ABS members always drew attention no matter where they went. Always sticking close and were known to be childhood friends, basically inseparable. It’s been this way for the nearly three years that Taehyung has attended college here. 

He wasn’t much for social constructs and the seeming hierarchy that followed the group, so he kept his head low and grades high.

But, back to the matter at hand, he now finds himself basically glaring a hole into the draped window of his room through the frames of his glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose. Now hearing the very reason he was struggling shouting into a megaphone that they felt the fucking need to use. Not even thinking to just _ turn down _ the stupid music in order to be heard over the crowd of voices.

“Let’s get it!” Jeongguk’s voice rang out above the loud buzz of voices and music. Voice gruff and clearly slightly inebriated (yet still _ frustratingly _ and painfully still attractive), Taehyung could tell as much from his tone. There was a loud splash that followed as the music got even _ louder _ if possible. Beginning to get mixed with random audio effects, signalling that Namjoon, or rather, _ RM _ (his DJ name) _ , _had finally stepped up to DJ properly after a few drinks.

It’s with a defeated sigh that he’s finally dropping the pen from his grip, turning to his roommate Seokjin that was now giving him an empathetic look. Book in hand and headphones now pushed down to hang around his neck, the device he used often to drown out the usual weekend noise. Currently shacking up with Taehyung in his A/C blessed room, his own broken till next Friday when the repairman came.

“You know it’s a Friday night, Taetae. There’s no escaping the usual _ weekend shithole _.”

If he wasn’t so annoyed, he may have cracked a grin at the sentiment, “I know Jin Hyung, but it doesn’t make it any less annoying. Can’t they throw the party somewhere else? Go to a _ club _ or something?” It comes out as more of a whine as he hangs his head back, leaning back in his office chair and now pushing away from his desk. Letting the chair glide over the wooden floor of their his dim-lit room, till his foot hits the edge of his bed that Jin was occupying. Jin’s own room on the opposite side of their shared townhouse abode.

His roommate, Kim Seokjin, aka Jin, was someone Taehyung had known for about five years now. Meeting back in high school, the boy was someone he confided in often. Having clicked with him quite quickly when they first met. Outspoken and very intolerant of anyone attempting to hurt or bully Taehyung, he was also someone Tae looked up to. Funny enough, it was as if he had taken on a parental role in Taehyung’s life. No matter how much he whined about this fact, Taehyung secretly appreciated and cherished their dynamic. Jin was the closest thing to a father figure he had in his life. Even if they had only known each other for five years now. He was always there for Taehyung to vent to, a shoulder to cry on, a support pillar that he wouldn’t trade for anything.

With an amused snort at the childish comment, his roommate just shakes his head before returning his eyes to his book, giving a small shrug.

“You know well enough that their frat house is the biggest on campus, Tae. There’s _ no way _ they’re gonna go elsewhere when they have an in-ground pool, beer pong tables up the ass and a bar built into the backyard that’s stocked to the T with alcohol. Also pretty sure their stock of drugs is more than any club combined.”

Taehyung can only deflate at the words, knowing fully well that Seokjin was right. Next door was basically a club itself, Jeongguk made damn well sure of that. Taehyung was sure that if they really wanted to they could even install a fucking disco ball off the side of their house. Unknown to him how Jeongguk convinced the college admins to allow half the shit that they had on their frat property.

“Well still, it’d be nice if every weekend wasn’t like a stupid scene out of American Pie next door, Hyung.” He huffs out, now swivelling back and forth in his chair, legs stretched out along Jin’s thighs as the other lays back on his bed. The older just sighs even though there’s a smile tugging at his lips as he wiggles his legs out from under Taehyung’s, sitting up fully.

“I know, but we both know it’s not going to stop any time soon,” Seokjin closes his book, placing it down on the side table as he chuckles. “--I mean, you could be my guest and march out there and tell them to stop partying. It’d be pretty funny seeing your shy self cussing out _ thee _ Jeon Jeongguk of the ABS frat house.”

Just the thought and mental image of him standing in front of Jeongguk and yelling up at the handsome man even made Taehyung wanna laugh. But, being stubborn, he just drops his legs from the sheets and gives the other a playful scowl.

“I am _ not _ shy, I just.. Am not a people person is all.” It’s a weak defence, he knows but he’s also painfully aware that it’d take someone physically and forcibly dragging him out for him to _ ever _ approach that many people. Over his dead body honestly, he’d freeze up in seconds and even the thought has him nearly getting sick again. Being cursed with horrid and debilitating social anxiety really put on damper on life.

Before Jin’s able to continue to tease the bluenette, there’s a loud blaring faux police siren coming from the megaphone next door that, clearly now, Hoseok aka Hobi was now operating. His loud and unforgivably energetic voice coming out loud and clear through the voice enhancing device.

“This ain’t a drill, this is the police, I needa see ID’s as the bars now open!” A loud roar of laughter and cheers follows the idiotic and drunken announcement and Seokjin is just shaking his head as he stands from his bed and stretches. Rolling his neck and humming when there’s a satisfying crack.

“Welp, it’s about time I head out for the study session for the freshies.” There’s an immediate disapproving whine that escapes Taehyung’s lips for the third time that night, perking up from his lazed position on the chair.

“Leaving me to fend for myself? Horrible, Hyung. You’re the worst, the _ worst _.” He dramatically sighs aloud, watching as Jin begins to tug his shirt off to exchange it for one that was more presentable for the freshmen he was going to tutor. Freshman being Kai, Yeonjun and Soobin. The trio of youngsters were like adopted grandsons to Jin, always helping them out whenever they went to the elder and begged for help in a class. 

Taehyung could see why though, the three were undeniably cute and a respectable bunch that didn’t cause trouble. Though Yeonjun also enjoyed partying a bit much and aspired to _ also _ join the ABS frat. Taehyung had once told him that it would bring nothing but trouble, that his grades would drop even lower if so. Due to said comments, Yeonjun just settled for his own little parties and kept his nose out of the dirt that was the senior frat called ABS with a polite; “ _ ok hyung-nim” _, saying something about starting his own frat called ‘TXT’.

It’s not as if Tae had a vendetta against the senior frat. They just happened to be the cause of many, _ many _ headaches over a couple of years he was here. Well.. ok maybe a _ little _ vendetta. As a junior, he knew the senior frat boys would be gone by the end of next year anyway.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Tae, I’ll be back in a few hours. You can use my noise-cancelling headset if you want.” Slinging his bag over his shoulder, the elder makes his way to the door, tugging his shoes on before pulling the door open with some effort as it stuck to the frame from the humidity outside.

“Yea, yea.” With a wave of his hand, Taehyung just nods and stands up finally as well, pout evident on pink lips. “Have fun at your study session nerd Hyung. Bring me back food if you love me! I’m sick of packaged ramen at this point.”

With a hum of acknowledgement and a nod, Jin leaves with a small wave over his shoulder. The door sealing out the noises of the outside world once again muffled bass and shouts coming through the cracks. It’s after the sound of Seokjin’s footsteps fading down the stairs that Taehyung is shooting over to his desktop, readying himself to de-stress and play a few games of Overwatch. Slender fingers already wrapping around Jin’s noise-cancelling headset and pulling them over his crown of blue.

As usual, though, the gods truly enjoyed their games and obstacles.

It’s not even an hour later of gaming that Taehyung is deep in a match, gaze focused and a boxy grin on his lips as he laughs along with his teammates online, glasses now resting on his desk beside his keyboard. Now dressed in his cozier attire, [ _ burnt orange cardigan _ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/408665215136301080/615058167780343813/IMG_1553.JPG) now fitted comfortably over his white button-up shirt that was tucked into his black slacks.

“Bo-Hyung, turn around you dumbass!!! If Mercy kills you as a Roadhog main i’m never letting you live it down!” He can’t help the attack of laughter that bubbles up from his chest as he plays, hand skillful as he manoeuvres his character on his screen.

Bogum hyung was one of the only seniors he could tolerate, the older always making him feel comfortable and never pressing too much with questions or getting into his personal space. Knowing well that the younger was timid and very to-himself unless he knew the person well enough. Gaming was something they did more often than not seeing as their schedules didn’t really allow them to meet up often on the campus itself. Those being the rare meetings when Jin would tag along as well when they went out to eat at someplace cozy. 

“What!? I didn’t even use my ultimate though, what are--”

** _BANG._ **

The sudden noise is loud enough to filter through his headset and have him nearly jumping out of his skin as he jolts, almost flinging his mouse from his desk. Forgetting about the fact that he's in the middle of a match, he rips off his headset, quickly whipping his head around to look for the source of the noise. His heart was pounding against his ribcage since, yes, the noise was _ that fucking loud. _

“....what the fuck?”

Now staring directly at the source of the disturbance, his eyes follow along with the spiderweb-like cracks peeking out from the corner of his window from where the drape hung short. Blinking almost owl-like he slowly gets up, setting down his headset to apprehensively approach the window. He only pauses for a moment before he’s moving his drapes aside and tugging the blinds up. 

_ What the fuck. _

Clear as day, there is a _ huge _crack in the centre of his window. Fairy lights that were strung up around the frame now dangling as they were almost dismantled from whatever force had hit the frail panes. The window seemed as if even the slightest breeze would make the glass completely shatter. The soft watercolour mural that he had painted on the panes now covered in what seemed like ugly scars.

Taehyung can only stare in utter disbelief and pure confusion for a few moments until he snaps out of it. There’s anger that immediately runs through him as he snaps his glare down to the crowd below next door. Only now noting how it seemed to get quieter outside at the party as his gaze is met by other apologetic ones, some looking away in guilt and one _ very _ familiar face now giving a sheepish smile up at him.

Jeon. Fucking. Jeongguk.

It’s as if something takes over him as he quickly turns on his heels, storming downstairs and whipping open his backdoor to his yard. Ignoring the stares and murmurs that fill his ears, he moves to stand right below his window, staring down at the object that was guilty of the damage done to his poor home. He can practically hear the poor window panes crying in pain.

A baseball. A fucking. Baseball? What was this? The scene out of War of fucking worlds?

Turning slowly, he can only give an exasperated glare to the raven-haired male that was now making his way over to the younger. Easily hopping over the fence that separates his yard and the frats. It’s only when the senior is nearly standing in front of him that Taehyung seems to snap out of his utter annoyance and realized that he was now outside, standing in front of nearly _ hundreds _ of pairs of eyes, his feet clad in the thing he thoughtlessly shoved his feet in before he stormed outside. His pastel pink bunny slippers, ears flopped over and stained with various colors of paints. Blue hair unstyled and _<strike>soft</strike>_ unkempt and glasses left behind on his desk.

Vulnerable. That’s how he felt, utterly vulnerable and unable to hide with a hat or hoodie.

By the time Jeongguk is standing directly in front of him, his brain is already malfunctioning. He knows the other has said something, seeing his lips move but unable to process the words as he feels blood rushing in his ears. Surely his face was flushing violently along with the tips of his ears as he keeps his gaze down, almost as if he could glare his slippers out of existence. His anxiety sitting heavy on his chest.

It’s not until there’s a soft tap at the underside of his chin that he snaps out of his mini meltdown, of course, until he realizes that the finger belonged to _ Jeongguk _ . Who was currently trying to capture his attention and Taehyung doesn’t miss the way the elders gaze drags low as if to assess- no. _ Check him out _. Quite shamelessly. Or perhaps he was imagining things, wishful thinking? Who knows, he could barely hear himself thinking in the present moment.

“Hey, you good? I’m really sorry ‘bout the damage to your window. Hoseok, that dumbass, sent that shit flying without a second thought. I can pay you whatever you need to have it fixed or even replace it myself.”

It takes yet another beat of silence from him till he’s finally parting his lips, only to press them together again, repeating this motion a few more times until his voice finally breaks through. Wincing at his own stutter and hesitance that laced his tone.

“I.. it’s- it’s okay, j-just money is fine. It’s fine- I mean- it’s not fine that you broke the window but it’s fine, I mean— accidents happen, so—” He snaps his mouth shut in order to stop himself from embarrassing himself further, trying to calm his nerves (nearly impossible at this point) and tries to gather his thoughts. “I meant— just.. I don’t.. Wanna bother you so i’d be thankful for just repair money...” 

His voice tampers off, voice getting smaller with each word he utters out. Nearly to the point that he can see the senior leaning closer with a raised brow in order to capture exactly what he was attempting to say; in his pathetic excuse of conversation with another human being. His eyes continuing to get distracted by the sunlight that was glinting off the helix piercing belonging to the senior.

Taehyung was nearly shrinking in on himself at this point, feeling impossibly small under the sharp and inquisitive gaze of the other. The smell of cologne and faint firewood that filled his senses that came from the senior was making him dizzy, almost having to physically stop himself from tipping over. Jeongguk didn’t have to do anything to demand the attention of anyone he spoke to, Taehyung not even thinking about the hundreds of pairs of eyes that were haphazardly watching them from the other side of the fence.

“You sure?” Jeongguk’s gaze moves above his head to the damaged window ‘til it drops again to meet Taehyung's flustered gaze, an amused grin tugging at his lips. It’s as if Taehyung can literally see the physical lightbulb appear over the others head as an idea or a sudden thought comes over him.

“I think I actually may be strapped for money this week, so I'll just swing by tomorrow afternoon and we can go window shopping. In the literal sense.” The senior chuckles at his own joke before he turns, giving a small wave over his shoulder. Giving the junior a full view of the downright _ sinful _ way the boy's slacks cling to his muscular thighs. It takes the bluenette everything he has to not let his obvious stuttered breath be noticed.

“It’s cheaper to do things yourself, y’ know? See ya’ tomorrow, pretty. Nice slippers by the way.”

With a final wink, the senior is hopping back over the fence, getting an amused look from a very curious Jimin and Hoseok who were waiting for him. Hoseok claps Jeongguk on the back before sending an apologetic look to the flushed junior. Jimin himself giving a small wave before they return to the party-goers whose attention lingers only for a few moments on Taehyung before giving the three males their undivided attention. Whooping and hollering in agreement once Hoseok pumps his fist in the air yelling something about; “getting this party started again!”.

It’s not until an off-handed comment from one of the people across the fence in the seemingly _ foreign _ land is heard that Taehyung snaps out of his stupor.

“_ Is he a freshie? Haven’t seen him before, swear I’d notice that hot piece of ass around. _”

If his face could flush any further, it certainly would. It’s nearly robotic as he turns and makes his way back into the safety of his home. 

Now with his back pressed flush against his door and hand on his chest to soothe his heart that was beating a mile a minute, something seems to click in his head. As if his brain just now allowed him to process what was said to him and the situation as a whole.  
  
Jeon Jeongguk had called him _ pretty _. The nickname had something deep in him shiver as his cheeks grow hot.

He knows that later on, when Seokjin returned, he’d not only laugh and lose his fucking mind at Taehyung’s misfortune but also what the elder had said before he left comes back to the forefront of the bluenettes mind; “_ I mean, you could be my guest and march out there and tell them to stop partying. It’d be pretty funny seeing your shy self cussing out thee Jeon Jeongguk of the ABS frat house. _”

Except. The complete opposite happened and Kim Taehyung was never going to show his face around campus again if he could help it.


	2. blackjack and crushes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would the other wanna be around him anyways? Surely he had better people to hang out with. Maybe he should have asked his Hyung to go instead so he could have stayed hidden in his room. Maybe he should have argued after all about his outfit as well, did he even look ok? Was the bag too much? Did he even look good in pink? Was his hair really alright the way it was without being styled? The boy beside him looked like he had just stepped out of a frickin’ fashion nova photoshoot. What if-
> 
> “You look real cute today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delayed update, honestly I was aiming to post this chapter sooner but I had written a good amount of it and it got deleted and I basically rage quit for a day until I finally sat back down to rewrite it (sadly because what I wrote beforehand I feel was better *SIGHS IN DEPRESSION*) But as a sorry and a lil’ joke I'll be putting a picture of the frat party that happened next door that actually inspired this fic at the end because why not haha! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even if I'm not so pleased with it TnT <3 Enjoy reading~ (also expect the next chapter to follow soon as I have most of it written! Just didn't wanna keep you waiting and trust me when I say the slow start to taekook meeting is worth following along~)

“Are you done yet?” 

It’s the following day, the sun peeking from his blinds and birds chirping happily outside his window as if to join along with the male that was currently situated on their living room couch. Whose face was almost completely red from the sheer amount of laughter that was forcing its way from his chest. Because indeed Seokjin was now laughing and losing his fucking mind as he thought. All Taehyung could do was stare at him with his arms crossed, cheeks red in embarrassment from having to retell his tale of woes and misfortune to the elder, only to be laughed at for almost ten minutes now.

“S-sorry, sorry Tae but holy _ shit _ ! You practically went to scold _ Jeon Jeongguk _ in front of _ hundreds _of people and—” After the emphasis on Jeongguk’s name, another bout of laughter interrupts him, the younger of the two just pouting further at Jin’s mirth at the whole situation. The two were currently lounging in their joint living room, Taehyung curled up comfortably in one of their large bean bags by the couch, sweater paws now reaching out and swatting at Jin’s arm when he begins to laugh yet again.

“Ugh! Hyung, _ please _stop. I literally have never wanted to fucking disappear into a hole so badly than in that one moment. Just Thanos snap my dumb ass out of existence.” Taehyung whines, burying his face into his hands after he gave up trying to hit the other. After the entire little fiasco yesterday, Taehyung has not stepped foot outside again. Not even when he heard the multiple voices from the yard disappear, not even when his stomach protested and the fridge was basically empty, not even to take out the trash he said that he would weeks before.

It was only when Jin finally arrived in the morning (saying something about being too lazy prior and just crashed at the freshmen dorms) with a bag of leftovers from his outing with the freshies yesterday that Taehyung finally ate. It didn’t take long for the elder to notice Taehyung’s distressed state, bags a bit more prevalent under usually bright eyes and hands wringing together as his thoughts raced in his head.

Finally dying down from his laughter, Jin wipes at his eye with one more chuckle as he looks over to the anxiety-ridden junior, taking pity for a moment as he speaks up again.

“I won’t be Thanos snapping you anywhere, I mean- he called you _ pretty _ , Taehyung. Isn’t that something to think about? Though I guess as to the resident fuckboy of our college, it’s not that surprising. It’s about time people realized how good looking you are.” Jin sighs out, shaking his head and if Tae wasn’t so busy wallowing in his self-pity he would have laughed at how entirely motherly the statement sounded. Jin was always telling him not to hide his features so much or at all and to be himself as if taking on the role of his fairy godmother of sorts who was _ very _ determined to show off Taehyung’s- .. well his everything.

But Taehyung stands steadfast in his resolve to keep his head down. Jin knowing well enough the past and dilemmas he’s had to face, but wanting him to just move forward. His features are exactly what… made him so nervous to even look anyone in the eyes. Picked on so constantly in the past in middle school and high school for having a _ too-pretty _ face... Being called various slurs directed at his sexuality that dragged down his self-confidence and having unwanted advances made on him that—

He quickly snaps out of his dangerous train of thought, just huffing out another sigh as a pout still remains permanently etched on his lips.

“I’m... I'm nothing special Hyung, stop saying that. Plus, I'm not looking to flaunt any of my assets thank you very much, I'm very much content on making sure my grades are high and that’s that.” 

Despite his words though, the gruff voice that had spoken that one word, ‘_ pretty’ _ , continued to ring in his head. It has him shifting uncomfortably against the fuzzy material of the bean bag. No, not because the compliment was.. Entirely unwelcome, even if he would _ never _ admit that, but it’s because he now felt as if he’s been put on some kind of radar.

“Stop saying that you dumb shy bear, you’re _ very _ special and talented in your own way, your work ethic is one to be envious of and your cute Lil’ cheeks, _ ugh _, I just wanna pinch them.” Now Taehyung really can’t hold back the small smile that finally tugs at the corner of his lips. He’s letting out a small laugh when the elder is suddenly lunging towards him and attempting to pinch at his cheeks, squirming as he tries to fight him off. Jin really never relented in his constant positivity and honesty, he’s always appreciated it. It’s the exact reason they clicked so well and perhaps even the reason Taehyung was able to step outside at all. So he’s always cherished their friendship.

Suddenly though, Jin’s pausing in his attack and blinks slowly before directing his attention to the little clock they have perched on the side table by the TV.

“By the way, didn’t you say that Jeongguk was going to come over today to fix our window?”

That’s all it took for his anxiety to come back _ double _ the amount, punching him straight in the stomach. With widened eyes he quickly scrambles up from his seated position, nearly tripping over a pile of books by his feet as he begins to mindlessly grab at the take-out boxes littering the table and miscellaneous papers that were strewn about.

“Shit- shit, shit! Hyung, what am I supposed to do!? I can’t just- this place is a _ mess _, Hyung he can’t just come in, oh my go-” He’s cut off when Jin just laughs and grabs his arm, turning the younger to face him with a gentle smile on his lips. 

“Tae, calm down, ok? I’ll clean up down here but what _ you _ should do is change out of your pyjamas. As cute as they are, I doubt you want a repeat of the showing of your Lil’ bunny slippers yesterday.” 

At this, Taehyung looks down at his attire and realizes the elder is very much correct. If his pink striped bear printed PJ bottoms were anything to go by that is. Blushing, he just gives a nod and throws out a quick ‘thank you, Hyung!’ over his shoulder as he races upstairs to change. 

It shouldn’t have but it does indeed take him nearly twenty minutes to just decide on a stupid shirt to wear. It’s when another ten minutes pass that Jin is appearing in his doorway with a raised brow. He takes in the clothes that are thrown about the room, multiple shirts and pants laid out on the bed with a very antsy Taehyung in front of them, biting at his thumbnail.

“Tae. You’re just going out shopping, not to the damn Met Gala, just pick something- no! No hoodie!” Jin quickly snatches away the hoodie that Taehyung begins to pick up causing the younger to whine. 

“No hoodies and no frickin’ hats, Tae! C’mon, you look _ fine _ . Here-” Without letting Tae get a say, he quickly grabs a soft [ pink pullover ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/334604872/original.png) from the closet along with black slacks, shoving them against Taehyung’s chest.

“Wear this with your brown loafers, It’s chilly today, no objections.” 

Taehyung quickly raises his arms to hold the clothing to his chest as Jin pulls his hands away, crossing his arms as he looks at the Junior expectantly. Clearly leaving no room to argue if the pointed look he was giving Taehyung was anything to go by. With a defeated sigh of resignation, the huffy Junior sets down the clothes on his bed to begin changing. There’s a ‘tsk’ heard from behind him as a second later his Chanel bag is also suddenly tossed down into the heap of clothes, causing him to give a confused look over his shoulder.

“Hyung, why do I need a bag and I haven’t even used this bag yet—”

“—_ That’s _ because you bought this stupidly expensive bag to basically just fawn over for decoration, Tae. The thing practically has dust on it! You art majors are a real headache sometimes I swear.” 

As if dealing with a child, Jin just shakes his head with a mock disappointed sigh as he makes his way out of the room to give Taehyung privacy. The bluenette is just scrunching up his nose in response, knowing well enough not to talk back. Really, he might as well call him _ eomma _ at this point.

“You _ better _ be all put together in ten minutes- oh and leave your hair the way it is, it’s cute without being styled, just part it on the right side.” With a final thumbs-up, the elder disappears behind the door, clicking it closed.

Yea. Eomma indeed.

So, with a heaved sigh he tugs his shirt off, pulling the soft pink pullover over his blue locks. As his head pokes out, he pushes his arms through the sleeves, his eyes glueing to the Chanel bag on the sheets. The entire reason he owned the thing was on a whim, Taehyung was actually quite a fashionista. Loving and appreciating the current trends he kept up on and when the bag had been dropped for sale, it was nearly automatic how he had swiftly hit the purchase option on his cart online. He never planned to wear it though, just admire it, the boy was too self-conscious to wear half the clothes he owned. His Chanel apparel especially. The outfit that Jin had just picked out is one of them. 

He knew though, once again, not to argue with the other. Even if the thought of wearing something so pulled away from his norm in front of Jeongguk made embarrassment bloom in his chest. Taehyung wasn’t blind nor was he immune to getting flustered around attractive human beings. And Jeongguk just happened to be one _ very _ attractive human being. It did nothing good for Taehyung’s fragile heart. He always believed that people should be able to love who they love, date who they want to date. He was a firm believer. Even now, despite what happened in the past that was negative, just now... He kept it to himself more.

With a shake of his head, he quickly continues to change, noting the time on his side table reading as ‘12:49 pm’. Jeongguk never specified a time he’d be swinging by, hell, the Senior could just appear right at this very moment for all he knew.

** _BUZZ_ **.

Oh lord, have some fucking _ mercy _. Now rushed and flustered from the sound of the doorbell downstairs, he’s quick to tug off his bear pj’s, tossing them carelessly into a random direction of his room, nearly falling as he shoves his legs into the black slacks. He’s hissing quietly when he nearly pinches the tip of his finger as he tugs up the zipper.

“Taetae! Jeongguk is waiting downstairs!” Jin’s voice calls up from downstairs just as Taehyung pulls the Chanel bag over his shoulder, slender fingers restlessly pulling at the blue strands of his hair to make himself more presentable. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to go back into his comfy pj’s and just cancel the entire ordeal. Crawl under his covers or just game all day locked up in his room. He’s never even exchanged _ two words _ with the Senior and suddenly he’s going on a shopping trip with him?

Before he can think more on it or hesitate further, the bedroom door is swinging open, revealing a very impatient Jin whose eyeing him up and down. 

“What, you’re all dressed? What are you waiting for then, c’ mon he’s waiting, Tae. Get your shoes on!” 

“I’m- I was just- ok, ok stop pushing me! Geez Jinnie Hyung, should I just call you eomma for real?” Despite his whining, he’s thankful for the somewhat comic relief from the elder who was now helping him get his loafers on. His nerves had him on edge, unsure what to do or what to say once in front of the frat boy. 

“Yes _ son _, I certainly feel like you should, what would you do without me, huh?” There’s a soft smile on Jin’s lips as he stands from his knelt positions after helping the bluenette, hand raising to ruffle his hair slightly only to fix it after. “Let’s go down now, ok? I know you must be freaking out... But I'm just glad you’re going out with someone after so long and who knows, maybe the punk will help you open up a bit more for the day.”

Taehyung can’t help but return the smile, despite his nerves.

“Didn’t you say he’s a fuckboy and that fuckboy’s should be avoided at all costs?”

“Alright, smartass, let’s go.” Taehyung laughs and allows himself to be pulled out the door and down the stairs by his beloved Hyung. Of course, though, his relaxed smile drops immediately once he sees the figure standing idly at the end of the steps, attention on the phone in his hand. Broad shoulders on display as the senior faces away from them as they descend, only a stark red beanie pulled snug over raven locks seen from his position.

“Hey, sorry for making you wait, I had to get the Lil’ bear out of his cave,” Jin calls out in a sing-song voice as they finally stand before the other. If Taehyung wasn’t so busy ogling the back view of the Seniors legs he perhaps would have turned red at the embarrassing comment. The familiar scent of cologne and faint firewood attacking his senses yet again.

That sentiment only grows _ tenfold _ when Jeongguk is finally turning around, [ black jacket ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/334606348/large.png) carelessly shrugged on that was over a black fitted shirt, tucked into jeans and secured with a black belt. The sight alone of the male is enough to have his gaze snapping to the floor, fingers clutching the strap of his bag like it was his lifeline. It might as well be seeing as he felt as if the wind was knocked out of him from the outfit alone. Not even beginning to think of practically hand-chiselled features of the Seniors face. 

“Hey, earth to Taetae?”

“W-what?”

Jin raises a brow, glancing at Jeongguk whose giving the two an amused look, hands relaxed by his side as he patiently waits.

“I_ said _, is your phone charged? Did you put a jacket in your bag just in case? It’s chilly and-”

“_ Hyung. _ ” Taehyung whines quietly, exasperated as he can practically see the amusement dancing in Jeongguk’s eyes at the exchange. Like he thought before, he utterly adored his Hyung who loved to mother him but sometimes it just was _ not _ the right time. This being one of those times and he could already feel his cheeks warming up. Not missing the way the Senior was looking at him and _ only _ him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. That familiar dread of anxiety begins to bubble up but he tries his best to force it down. Trying to focus on his Hyung’s laughter.

“Ok, ok! Have fun shopping, make sure you get the right stuff for it, it’s drafty up there now and there’s no point having an a/c when you have a broken window. Waste of electricity and power. Thanks again for offering to help repair it, was your fault anyways but understandable when partying I _ guess _.” Taehyung can only look at his Hyung in disbelief at the frank statement, eyes quickly moving to Jeongguk who he finds is unbothered by the sly dig, only giving a nod. Amusement is still clear as day on his features.

“No problem at all, it’s only natural for me to fix something I broke, yea? Nice meeting you officially though Seokjin, Hyung. I’ll be sure to have your friend back by nine as you said and I'll keep what you said in mind.”

Taehyung begins to wonder exactly what the hell his Hyung was speaking to the other about while he was changing and perhaps it was best that he didn’t know. 

Finally, after a few more minutes of Jin fussing over him to ensure he had everything such as his house keys, the two finally leave the townhouse. Really, it felt as though he was being sent off on some sort of date (just the thought was making him dizzy all over again) by his Hyung. Now making their way over to the Seniors driveway where his car was parked and waiting. 

As they walk side by side, Taehyung can’t help but to mindlessly tug at the sleeve of his pullover. Eyes catching glimpses of abandoned red cups on the lawn and the now flipped beer pong table in the Seniors yard from the aftermath of yesterday. His thoughts are racing one by one as the whole situation was still unfeasible to him. He had barely ever exchanged more than two words with Jeongguk, that being ‘excuse me’ or ‘sorry’ from bumping into the male or needing to move out of the way. Yet here he was about to go on some sort of shopping excursion because of some party and a baseball. He was still confused as to why the other hadn’t just given him money.

Plus why would the other wanna be around him anyways? Surely he had better people to hang out with. Maybe he should have asked his Hyung to go instead so he could have stayed hidden in his room. Maybe he should have argued after all about his outfit as well, did he even look ok? Was the bag too much? Did he even look good in pink? Was his hair really alright the way it was without being styled? The boy beside him looked like he had just stepped out of a frickin’ fashion nova photoshoot. What if-

“You look real cute today.”

It’s immediate how hot his face gets at the sudden compliment as if the other had read his thoughts or felt his unease as they silently approached the driveway now. His train of thoughts completely pulled to a halt as his brain short circuits as he attempts to pull himself together. Gripping tighter at the strap of his bag with one hand, his other comes up to unconsciously brush his fingers through his bangs. He can feel the tips of his ears burning, hating how much effect the flirtatious boy's words had on him.

“Uhm... T-thank you. You- I mean, you look nice too.” He manages to meekly reply, the urge to smack himself growing ever so strong. He hated this about himself, how outgoing and loud he can be with his Hyung and close friends yet so utterly terrified and paralyzed when it came to strangers. It’s not as if he asked to be like this, not as if he asked anxiety to dig it’s ugly claws into him until he was uncomfortable in his own skin. His dumb stutter was already enough of a point but the heavy feeling against his chest was worst.

His spiral into his own thoughts is stopped when the other is speaking up again when they’re now standing by his car. An easy smile on his lips as he leaned casually against the vehicle.

“Thanks, though I'm really curious about something. Your Hyung said you’re a Junior, but I've never seen you around. I think I'd notice if my next-door neighbour was this cute.”

Once again it’s like a punch in the gut with how effective the words are on him, he didn’t think his cheeks could get any redder and it only has Jeongguk’s amusement growing. His posture is still relaxed against his car as he waits patiently for Taehyung to answer him. Jin had explained to him something about Taehyung having troubles when it came to people he didn’t know. So he was patient, unsure as to why though. Usually, he wasn’t one to have the patience for anything but something about the cute boy in front of him had something in him itching to take care of him.

  
“I.. well I- I’ve been here for almost two years n-now and.. I don’t talk to many.. To many people. Maybe that’s why- I'm. I’m not- I mean. I don’t- I don’t really go out.” Taehyung finishes lamely, kicking himself for the rambling to such a simple question. But it only makes the Jeongguk’s lips curl up more so than before, eyes still glued to the smaller frame in front of him, giving the Junior his undivided attention. It was as if something interesting had been hidden under a sheet from him for years and finally the sheets being pulled back. And _ oh _ does he like what he sees.

“Two years—? Damn, I see- well, it’s nice to finally meet ya’ then. Officially, even though the reason for us meeting was a bit… unfortunate.” Jeongguk’s smile turns sheepish as he rubs the back of his head, Taehyung’s eyes unconsciously following the movement as long raven locks move against the Seniors fingers when his hand falls back to his side.

“Sorry again about that by the way. Hoseok's a real dumbass when he wants to be.” Taehyung finds himself immediately shaking his head at the sentiment, hands coming up in front of him as he does.

“No, no—! It’s- it’s really ok. You.. you’re already offering to help pay a-and... Well, that’s more than enough. You guys were just having fun and—... I-I know you guys have fun at your parties.” He gives the other a reassuring smile as he drops his hands back to hold his bag strap. Shuffling a bit in place, he drops his gaze again, his body not allowing him to keep eye contact with the Senior for too long before getting flustered and stumbling over his words.

Though he was nervous and nearly about to keel over and die when he stepped out of his house, his nerves had chilled out. Something about Jeongguk’s presence was.. surprisingly.. soothing? The bluenette always thought that the other, as the rumours, would suggest and the many parties, would be more … more..? Wild? Outspoken? In-your-face about everything? Egotistical? He’s not even sure. But the sheepish smile that plays on pink lips and cute bunny-like teeth poking out behind them has him thinking otherwise.

Jeongguk returns his words with an award-winning smile as he pushes away from the car to stand up straight, tugging open the passenger side door with a mock bow. 

“Well, I’m always trying my best to be a _ gentleman _ about things and if that means payin’ for the window I broke during a party for my cute neighbour, then well, I'll be damned if I don’t take that chance.” Throwing in a playful wink, he ushers the now fumbling and blushing bluenette into the car before he’s shutting the door for him, moving around to get in himself— 

_ Not _ before he throws up his middle finger to one of the kitchen windows of the frat house. Taehyung peeks over the car seat to see who exactly who he was flipping off only to see Jimin and Hoseok with shit-eating grins on their face standing in said window. Hoseok in just sweatpants was giving an obvious thumbs up. Jimin seemed to be cradling a carton of ice cream as he wiggles his eyebrows knowingly, other hand waving his spoon.

The whole scene has Taehyung almost wanting to laugh, especially when he sees the disgruntled expression on Jeongguk’s face as he shuts the car door. At the same time, he’s a bit curious as to why exactly the two other Seniors were giving the boy those looks. Not allowing his mind to wander and assume anything, he doesn’t dwell on it, opting to pull his seatbelt on. He struggles with the belt only for a second before it clicks and Jeongguk pushes his key into the ignition as he voices out another question he’s had on his mind.

“Would you wanna come to one of our parties?”

The sudden inquiry has Taehyung blanch, blinking once, twice, before he’s making a small noise of hesitance in the back of his throat. It’s not exactly every day he’s invited to party with a frat member of ABS, that being the head of the frat himself. So simply he might add, he had heard it was hard to even get invited _ at all _ to those parties. Despite that, the thought of even trying to fit himself into such a large body of people has his lips moving before even thinking to accept.

“N-no! I’m good- I'm. Not good with.. crowds.”

Jeongguk just gives a hum, nodding and leaves it at that, not wanting to pry the Junior more or push him to do anything he didn’t want to do. Even if he perhaps did want a reason to see him more, despite only just meeting him. There’s a comfortable silence that takes over the car as the Senior pulls out of the driveway, eyes focused on not hitting the mailbox at the end before he’s relaxing and pushing on the radio.

_ I just bought a new grill ♫ _

_ Shining like a new whip ♫ _

Taehyung is almost automatically perking up at the familiar Aminé lyrics, lips parting unconsciously as he begins to rap along to one of his favourite artists. He catches himself though, abruptly snapping his jaw shut as he blushes. Already he can see Jeongguk looking at him from the corner of his eye questioningly. It takes only a second before there’s already _ too _ familiar amusement dancing on his lips. For a moment, Taehyung just sinks back quietly into his seat until suddenly his eyes widen almost comically when Jeongguk’s suddenly, _ quite loudly _, begins rapping along as he drives.

“Bitch, you frontin' on me- Why you wanna act like this? Rollie on my wrist so she wanna have kids, cuffs on my wrist so the cops don't trip!” The Junior really can’t hold back his laughter this time as he giggles into his hand at the scene of the so-called ‘popular’ kid of the college bopping his head along to the music, clearly making a show of gesturing with his free hand in what seemed like fake gang signs as he drove. It was.. Dorky. The Senior clearly was trying his best to not laugh, keeping his face stoic as he sang along, only glancing over as the chorus came up, eyes expectant on the bluenette.

Really, who was Taehyung to ignore the fact the Senior was trying to help him relax? The thought has him smiling behind his hand shyly, gaze dropping only for a moment before he drops his hand from his mouth as well. Jeongguk’s eyes trained on the road again as the chorus began.

“This a white tee, bitch bite me! I’m on the high, they on— “

“— the low, you’re killin’ my vibe, get out my zone...” Though his voice wasn’t as loud at Jeongguk’s, the senior is smiling to himself when he hears Taehyung begin to go along to the song with him. Half the trip to the home improvement store seems to be filled with bad rap impressions and laughter. It’s the first time in a while, Taehyung realizes that his anxiousness seems to disappear almost completely. Feeling so at ease around a practical stranger. The feeling of a weight on his chest being lifted so he’s able to breathe easier and not think too much. Is this why the frat boy was so popular..? Because he made you feel as if you’ve been friends forever when you’re barely acquaintances? He had pulled a smile out of Taehyung so easily, putting him at ease without a second thought.

Was it even possible to develop a crush on someone this fast? This is _ ridiculous _ , Kim Taehyung, you _ just _ met this guy. Yet he can’t truly find it in him to chastise himself, just blaming it on the fact Jeon Jeongguk was just painfully handsome with his relaxed smile and unbearably attractive sense of style. And.. maybe his personality was something he shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions about based on word of mouth.

Finally, as they pull into the home development stores parking lot, Jeongguk laughing heartily as Taehyung huffs about messing up the lyrics to another Aminé song that played after the other. Saying something about being one of his biggest fans and that he failed the artist by doing him a disservice. Along the way, Jeongguk had learned the younger was an art student who usually listened to Jazz or artists such as Aminé while working on projects. Both of them learned they shared a pretty common taste in music aside from classical jazz, of which Taehyung had gasped at and the Senior had laughed and made Taehyung promise to make him a CD with his favourites on it.

By the time they’re getting out of the car, Taehyung feels like he’s having whiplash from how quickly he had gotten comfortable with Jeongguk, his former tense shoulders felt lighter. Jeongguk, who of which, had opened his car door for him again, only for Taehyung to unconsciously flinch back when the Senior’s hand brushed against his on accident. It causes Jeongguk to throw a concerned look his way, hands slipping into his pockets to keep them at bay.

“Shit, sorry—”

“No-!” Taehyung’s flinching yet again at his own abrupt interruption, toning down his voice and fighting his embarrassment down as he shakes his head. Not wanting the other to feel as if it was something personal. “—no it’s- it’s ok. I’m just... Jumpy...” He trails off, not wanting to get too deep into his explanation so he just leaves it at that when Jeongguk’s nodding and gesturing for them to head in. That comforting smile back on his face.

“Ah ok, let’s head in then?”

Taehyung gives a nod, cheeks ablaze as he keeps his head down and passes the taller boy to walk into the store. Jeongguk’s gaze follows his form as he rushes ahead, only one word on his mind as his smile slides into a smirk, eyes dropping further down Taehyung's form. Quite shameless in the way he took in the view as he ignores the constant buzz of his phone in his back pocket, probably countless questions from his two prying friends back at the frat house. Asking perhaps, not too innocent of questions.

_ ‘Cute.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the little peeks into Jeongguk’s POV that I snuck in there, I know it’s a bit silly to do it while the fic is mostly in Taehyung’s POV but I couldn’t HELP IT ! Also here is the infamous frat party that was happening next door when I had the sudden urge to write this fic (Link here!: https://imgur.com/1oU81Oy ), thank you guys so much for your comments so far and kudos and I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 I’ll try and update as regularly as I can! ALSO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JEON JUNGKOOK! *THROWS CONFETTI* Hope he had an amazing birthday.


	3. cherubs and imps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Nicknames? Guna ride him next?’
> 
> Taehyung begins choking on his food as he coughs and desperately reaches for his glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ma’ams and sirs, I thankfully avoided my usual clown energy and didn’t accidentally delete part of this or anything so I'm pretty content with this chapter and I hope you feel the same. Jeongguk may be cute but just cause he’s cute and outwardly nice doesn’t mean he’s 👼 but we’ll see 🤭 Enjoy.

“Hey—hey, Yoongi Hyung! Heyyy, pay attention to me! I’m going through a crisis!”

There’s a grunt in reply; otherwise, the elder in the room barely spares a glance at his pink-haired roommate. His eyes are glued to the iPad in his hand as he studies what looks like something music-related—which in turn makes said male narrow his eyes, arms crossing and the usual jut of his hip. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask what the crisis—”

“—no. I’m busy, Jimin. Either tell me what’s up or get out of my room.”

Jimin’s lips part in mild shock and mock outrage before he’s letting out a dramatic sigh and falling back onto Yoongi’s bed. The familiar scent of mint clinging to the sheets has him not wanting to get up any time soon. Instead, he finally opts to stop playing around and get right into his usual gossip and drama of the day.

“This guy I’m hooking up with lately is a total fucking bore. He’s like a walking tub of vanilla ice cream in the bedroom. You can’t fuck ice cream, Hyung!”

Yoongi’s finally looking up from his iPad to give the pinkette his usual schooled expression of “_ are-you-seriously-bothering-me-for-this-shit? _” look. Of course, Jimin doesn’t see it as he’s too busy lamenting his sorrows to the ceiling he was now frowning up at. As if it were the cause of said sorrows.

“Jimin. Get out if you’re just guna tell me about your fucking hookups.” 

“Hoseok isn’t home to gossip with! So you’re stuck with me—hey, Hyung. What do you think of dirty talk? Do you think he’d at least do that if not this guy is a lost cause. God, I miss Jacob from the states, he _ really _ knew what he was doing.” As he speaks, the elder is just shaking his head to himself, eyes back on his iPad as he begins arranging the virtual music sheet on the screen. Until, suddenly, Jimin is right next to his office chair, squatting and his chin now resting on the armrest by Yoongi’s arm. It takes only a second for the elder to know he was about to be asked something either incredibly stupid or—

“Hyung, try dirty talking me, I bet you’re good at it!”

Of course.

With a blank expression, he slowly places his iPad down onto the surface of his desk before giving his full attention to the pink-haired frat boy, leaning down close.

“I’m not wearing any fucking underwear because you never put the laundry into the fucking dryer like I've asked you to one hundred fucking times.” He delivers flatly, raising a brow as Jimin splutters and quickly stands.

“I forgot! I forgot—”

“HEYO! There you guys are, I thought you two went out or somethin’! Well, anyway, you won’t guess what Jeongguk just texted me while he’s out with that cute ass neighbor.” Hoseok bursts in, effectively cutting Jimin off from his apology and successfully gaining both of the frat boys' attention. There’s that usual shit-eating grin present on his lips as he shuts the door behind him to join Jimin, who now was seated on the bed again. Yoongi only grumbling to himself something about ‘_ sure, everyone join the fucking party in my room _’ before he rolls his chair closer.

“What is it? They’ve been gone for like an hour and he wasn’t answering any of my texts.” Jimin huffs, face expressing truly how betrayed he felt by his best friend.

“He wasn’t answering mine either ‘til he sent this!”

Hoseok leans forward, elbows on his knees as he leans his phone back to show the video that was now playing on the screen. It’s just a black screen with the sounds of something shuffling till slowly it seems Jeongguk lifts his phone from wherever he had it hidden. 

“That doesn’t look like the home improvement store, the fuck are they at?”

“Shhh! Look!”

The video moves around to what looks like a set of changing rooms in a store, Yoongi only raising a brow as he stares at Hoseok’s phone. Were they in a mall? It seems as if the senior recording has set his phone down so it stood upon the pop-socket attached to it so he didn’t have to hold it. Just showing his hand that he was leaning back on. The three watching just assume Jeongguks sitting on a bench by the changing rooms. After a few more seconds of nothing, one of the curtains slowly begin to move aside in one of the rooms, a blue-haired boy’s head popping out with a hesitant gaze.

“Oh- That Taehyung kid!” Jimin points out, leaning closer to see what was going on. Hoseok’s just smirking as he nods, throwing a wink over to Yoongi who just ignores him and continues to watch. Taehyung speaks up in the video, clutching at the curtain.

“_ I’m... I'm not sure, J-Jeongguk…” _

“_ Don’t be shy, you told me you liked clothes right? Just too shy to wear them? I bet you look real cute.” _

“Is he just showing us some outfit? What gives?” Jimin pipes up, watching as Taehyung now gives another look of doubt before disappearing behind the curtain again. It’s not until a few more seconds that Jimin’s finally spotting something in the video and giving a dramatic gasp.

He’s snatching the phone from Hoseok's hands to get a better look aside Yoongi whose leaning closer to watch. In the video, the curtain isn’t completely closed, showing Taehyung’s bare shoulder as the Junior struggles with whatever item of clothing given to him. The mirror on the opposite of Jeongguk in the changing room showing the Junior’s back partially and then they see Jeongguk’s boot-clad foot scooting slightly to nudge the curtain open a bit more. Just as it seems as if they’d see the dip of the bluenettes back, the video cuts off.

Silence takes over the room as Jimin lowers the phone from his face, looking over Hoseok, who still wears the all-knowing smirk on his lips as he leans back comfortably on his hands against the bed. Yoongi looks like he’s just woken up from a damn good nap from that dazed look on his face.

“....Yo, that kid is fucking hot.” Yoongi pipes up finally, leaning back in his chair.

“Not hot, he’s fucking gorgeous. Did you see his skin? That shit looks so soft- fuck! Jeongguk, that tease!” Hoseok is laughing as he speaks, Yoongi only nodding from the side. As if the whole situation in a way, wasn’t fucked up. It’s something they usually did. One of them would gain interest in someone on the campus and they’d always made it a thing to “share” the “goods” they found. Jeongguk was the one who really acted on the dumb frat boy rule. Since he was the one who hooked up with more people than any of them could count.

Jimin has a frown on his lips as he tilts his head, now tossing Hoseok back his phone.

“...Usually, Jeongguk goes for those girls and guys that happily let him do whatever since they’re all a bunch a’ hoes. Like sharing things like this but... I dunno. That Taehyung kid seems really… innocent? Kind? I don’t know, seems kinda wrong, _ and _ he’s our neighbor. If Jeongguk fucks him and they get messy we have to live right by it!”

Hoseok just snorts, pocketing his phone as he stands, stretching his arms up above his head as he wiggles his eyebrows at Jimin.

“You don’t know that— I mean yeah he’s real cute but he could be freaky!”

Jimin just lets out a sigh, the situation still not sitting right with him but… he didn’t really have much else to say. Yoongi gives a shrug of indifference as he rolls back to his desk to continue what he was doing, Hoseok just throwing up a thumbs up before leaving the room. 

Jimin just purses his lips but says nothing else. After all, it was him and Hoseok that had jokingly dared Jeongguk to woo the Neighbor and get him in bed. And everyone knew: The competitive Jeon Jeongguk didn’t take challenges lightly.

  
☽⋅ ──── ⋆⋅☾⋅⋆ ──── ⋅☾

The outing to the home improvement store is a success, Taehyung and Jeongguk now leaving the store with two bags each of the supplies they needed for the broken window. The senior had the bags with the panes themselves that were carefully wrapped in layers of tissue paper, packing peanuts and slid into a box. Taehyung hadn’t trusted himself with holding the glass, sheepishly smiling at the raven-haired male when the store clerk handed over the bagged boxes. There were no complaints to be heard though, the elder of the two happy to help as he had put it.

Everything went smoothly and the whole time Jeongguk had been patient with Taehyung when explaining what each supply was for, even when Taehyung’s face went red when he asked something particularly stupid about a roll of tape. It felt easier to breathe around the other, Taehyung finally relaxing to the point he was comfortable enough to joke around a bit more: pretending that he had dipped one of the paintbrushes on the wall into paint and waving it at Jeongguk who has gently grabbed his wrist with a laugh, trying to avoid the end of it.

Loading the bags and boxes carefully into the backseat of Jeongguk’s car, he shuts the door carefully before turning to the bluenette, giving an easy smile as he leans against the car door.

“Mission accomplished, I’d say.” He chuckles, his right hand twirling his car keys between his fingers, his other arm tucked against his stomach. Taehyung gives a small smile and nods in agreement, trying his best to not look at the ring-clad fingers of the senior that were nearly screaming at him for attention.

“Yeah, it-it went much better than I thought. It’s only two in the afternoon!” Jeongguk’s smile widens at that, pushing away from the door to hum and tug open the passenger door yet again for the bluenette.

“Of course! This place is chill. By the way, are you busy with anything else today..? Any plans to go out?”

Taehyung pauses in his attempt to get into the car as he blinks, looking over his shoulder at the senior, who's looking at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. The junior slowly shakes his head as he goes over his schedule in his head, lips pouted in thought. The only thing he really planned to do today was fix up the window with the other, then finish tidying up and work on some projects.

“N-no. I was just going to work on stuff after we-we fixed the window—”

“Great! Do you wanna hit up the mall with me? I got some things to grab but I think it’d be more enjoyable with you around, pretty.”

Taehyung wasn’t sure if he was able to count anymore on his two hands how many times he’s blushed at Jeongguk’s words. Knowing fully well that the senior’s lips would tug at the corners whenever he noticed his words had been effective. It seemed like a game at this point: to see how many times Taehyung could blush, and just how hard. Clearing his throat quietly, Taehyung’s giving a nod, hands coming up to cover his cheeks briefly as if to will the color away from them.

And so, that’s how they ended up here, in some random street style centered store at the mall. Ninety-nine percent of the clothing here were things he’d pass and imagine Jeongguk in. The whole aesthetic of the place screamed ‘_ big, black and comfy _’ (or as in moderately very e-boy in Taehyung’s opinion). Which seemed like the senior’s way of life when it came to what he wore… at least from what he saw on campus. He had voiced as much out loud, only for Jeongguk to chuckle and say that the bluenette could easily pull off the outfits in there as well.

So, here he was, ushered into one of the changing rooms and now staring at the [ outfit ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/327916886/large.jpg) hanging from the hanger on the wall by the long mirror in front of him. It had been nearly one of the only colorful shirts in the store, immediately catching Jeongguk’s eye as they walked around. Taehyung was more for solids than patterns when it came to clothing so he was _ incredibly _ iffy about the choice. The senior, though, wasn’t one to take no for an answer and gave Taehyung a reassuring smile as he handed him the pink and blue striped long sleeve shirt along with black slacks. Saying that it’d compliment Taehyung’s _ cute _ hair color; having been in a daze when he was ushered in from the compliment alone.

Biting his lower lip nervously, he finally begins to strip off his shirt after placing his Chanel bag down. Already having voiced his concerns a second ago when he poked his head out from behind the curtain. Unaware of the curtain moving slightly behind him till suddenly he hears one of the store workers come over, asking Jeongguk if they needed anything. He hears the senior let out a ‘Nah’ and it’s not long till he’s finally dressed in the outfit. It takes him steeling every nerve in his body to even slightly step out from behind the curtain.

Jeongguk’s reaction is nearly immediate as he grins and stands from his seat, quickly pocketing his phone he had been on.

“Damn am I never wrong. I should start callin’ you ranch, ‘cause you dressing, Tae.”

The corny joke has the blue-haired Junior crack a shy smile that breaks his nervous expression, shoulders relaxing as he steps out fully from behind the curtain. Opting to not think too much about the fact that the other had called him ‘Tae’ so naturally. 

The sleeves of the shirt were a little long on him, going past his knuckles. Despite his doubts, Jeongguk thinks the other couldn’t get any more fucking cute. Yet, here he was. Being _ that _ fucking cute. It made the senior want to crowd the boy back into the changing room and—

“Cheesy… were the socks necessary though..?” 

Jeongguk snaps out of his thoughts before they headed south, instead looking down to where Taehyung was looking, watching the boy wiggle his toes a bit in the pink socks he gave him. It takes almost everything in the older to not reach out and pinch the boys' cheeks and maybe do a few other things…

“You look fucking cute, so ya, I’d think they’re _ very _ necessary.”

Taehyung quickly brings his sleeve covered hand to cover his cheek, looking away. The way Jeongguk was looking at him was nearly too much for him and he thought he’d turn into a puddle where he stood if that dark gaze didn’t move away any time soon. Thankfully though, the store worker is back again and smiling at Taehyung, a soft smile on her lips.

“You look nice, sir! Would you like to purchase this outfit and wear it out?”

Taehyung’s eyes widen as he raises his hands in front of him, beginning to shake his head no. The outfit itself was a bit much price wise— He doesn’t get the chance to say anything though when Jeongguk is suddenly stepping in front of him to give the woman a smile, tipping his head a bit.

“Yea, we’ll be takin’ it. We’ll be over at the counter in a second so I can pay for it.”

The woman seems to have her eyes glued to the handsome senior’s face for a moment as she doesn’t speak until she’s suddenly snapping out of it, flustered as she quickly bows with a ‘yes’ and moves to go back to the cash register. Taehyung can only peak from behind the taller boys shoulder as he watches her scurry away, his own eyes slowly lifting to look at Jeongguk’s face from his position behind him. So he really just had this effect on everyone… and he was going to pay for his clothes..? Taehyung can only blush, gaze softening.

“Taehyung?”

The blunette snaps his gaze away and coughs. “You- you don’t have to.. Buy me this you know. It’s.. expensive.” He mumbled meekly, slightly swinging the ends of the sleeves around as he speaks. Jeongguk is nearly immediate in his reply, reaching out to hold the ends of each sleeve with a grin.

“It’s no problem, think of it as a gift _ and _sorry for the window. Officially. Plus, it’d be a shame to never see you in this outfit again…” Jeongguk trails off as his gaze lowers, very obviously checking the blue-haired boy out yet again.

Taehyung is quickly turning to go back into the changing room once the senior’s grip on his sleeves loosens, cheeks crimson at this point. Anything to avoid looking at the amusement that would be clear as day on the dark-haired boys face from his reaction.

“I-I’ll g-grab my stuff, you can go ahead-!” He calls out, curtain swinging closed behind him once he ducks in to grab his clothes and Chanel bag along with the hangers. He hears the other chuckle before footsteps fade away from the changing room and he’s letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He really needed to stop so shamelessly looking at Jeongguk’s face.

An hour later, they’re finally leaving the store, the addition of black shoes to his wardrobe as he holds a plastic bag with his other outfit against his chest. The store worker being so kind as to give Taehyung a bag to carry his other things in. The sudden outfit change feels… he feels a bit… spoiled? He lifts the bag higher to hide the content smile playing on his lips. Sneaking a glance over at the senior who walks beside him, on his phone as he looks up a place for them to eat. Having offered even to pay for a meal, yet again not taking no as an answer.

Suddenly Jeongguk is lifting his gaze to meet his, Taehyung immediately dropping his own. Hoping he wasn’t yet again caught staring at the handsome males' features.

“Actually, do you wanna just head back and we can eat at your place… if you don’t mind? I can order something! And that way we can fix the window in the meantime.”

Taehyung looks at the other, surprise on his features before he’s giving a soft smile and nodding.

“Yea- That’s... That’s ok, Hyung! I think Jin Hyung would appreciate that. He’s usually the one cooking, probably hates my fucking ass now…” He trails off, laughing to himself. Noticing that Jeongguk had stopped walking, he pauses and turns to look at the Senior curiously. It seemed as if Jeongguk was at war with himself, suddenly laughing with a wide smile on his face, walking forward again to stand in front of Taehyung.

“Sorry- you suddenly called me Hyung and it was endearing than you suddenly swore. Who knew the cutie had a mouth?” Jeongguk laughs again, hand moving to the bluenette’s lower back to usher him to the mall’s exit. Taehyung moves forward mindlessly as he stares stupidly up at the smile on Jeongguk’s lips, cheeks red as they have been nearly all day. A blushing, stupid, stumbling fool who should _ not _ have a crush on his neighbor he practically just met. But his smile was so… cute. Noticing that his mouth was practically hanging open, he snaps his mouth closed to give a sheepish smile, looking down at his feet as they walk to the senior’s car.

“S-sorry… should I—... not call you Hyung…?”

“No!” Taehyung slightly jumps at the sudden shout from the other, wide eyes moving up to his face. Jeongguk now giving him the sheepish smile as he rubs the back of his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I mean- you can call me that, you can call me whatever you want, to be honest.”

The statement just serves to continue making the socially anxious boy a fumbling and blushing mess. Once they get to the car, the senior wastes no time in opening the door for Taehyung with another mock bow to make Taehyung laugh before he gets in as well. Taehyung gripping the bag in his arms closer as he looks out the window, a faint smile on his lips. 

‘_ Today was fun… _ ’ The thought has him giddy, his anxiety-ridden self finally enjoying his time out without thinking about the crowds. Not even _ once _ had his brain thought to remind him of the countless people around the two. Not reminding him that he was in clothes he deemed himself too unattractive to pull off- no, it seemed like all his self-doubts and thoughts were wiped from his mind like a napkin to a whiteboard. All because Jeongguk was attentive to him all day and so patient… 

“Taehyung- hey, Tae, we’re back.” Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder shaking him a bit, the Junior slowly blinks opens his eyes with a small whine. When had he fallen asleep…? He struggles a bit as he sits up, missing the way Jeongguk watches the sleepy male sit up with his tongue in his cheek. The junior blinks the sleep from his eyes for a second longer, finally noticing the jacket that’s been laid over his crossed arms. 

Oh- _ oh _. Flustered, he slowly pulls the jacket away and finally gives Jeongguk his attention, who of which was now leaning against the steering wheel, amused at the confusion painted on Taehyung’s face. Watching as the younger grips at the material for a moment.

“You were ogling it so much today, I thought you’d like to use it while you napped to keep you warm.” His tone is playful as he finally puts the car in park and clicks off his seatbelt. Taehyung can only stare, brain still slow from his nap until Jeongguk’s grinning at him as his cheeks get warm. Suddenly _ very _ aware of how close the other has gotten. Now slightly leaned over the middle console of the car.

“I-I wasn’t—”

“It’s alright cutie, not like I wasn’t ogling today either.” With a quick wink, the senior is leaning back and pushing his door open to get out. Leaving a very flustered bluenette behind who was lightly slapping at his own cheeks to calm his heart down. Of course, Jeongguk had noticed him ogling him all day— how could he _ not _. But the flat out admittance from the older has him at a loss for words as was the seeming theme for today.

Hearing the trunk click open, he moves to get out as well to help the senior get everything out and carry it over to his house. 

Before he’s able to make it around the car though, he’s spinning around with a small shriek of surprise when he felt hands grab at his waist only to come face to face with his Hyung. Whose very much grinning at him with a knowing look.

“Jin Hyung! _ Jesus _, you gave me a heart attack!” He whines, long sleeve smacking at Jin’s shoulder as the male laughs and pinches at Taehyung’s cheeks.

“You were so zoned out I was too tempted! Did you have fun? If I go by your sudden outfit change, I'd say so.” Jin’s grin widens when Taehyung blushes at the question, lips formed into a pout. He’s about to tell his Hyung to just go back inside when suddenly a voice calls out.

“Oh, Hyung! We’re back!” Jeongguk pops out from behind the car with all the bags on his arms and the two boxes in his hands. Making it look as if he were simply holding bags of air. Taehyung nearly stumbles where he stands at the sight, trying hard not to look at the now-revealed toned arms of the Senior. Short sleeves pushed up his shoulders and it’s clear the boys' mission to make Taehyung pass out.

Jin on the other hand just stares bemused at Taehyung who's just staring at Jeongguk like a deer caught in headlights. Lips parting and closing, unable to get a single word out. Taking mercy on his dongsaeng, Jin speaks up, throwing his arm around Taehyung’s slender shoulders.

“Welcome back! Did you guys get everything you need? You can just set those inside the living room, for now, muscle boy.”

“We did, yeah, should be everything- and aye aye, cap’n.” Jeongguk nods his head with a chuckle as he begins carrying everything into their townhouse next door. It takes Jin about three minutes to finally get the boy in front of him moving in the same direction.

  
☽⋅ ──── ⋆⋅☾⋅⋆ ──── ⋅☾

“Thanks for ordering us some food, honestly, I feel like all I do is _ cook _ in this house.” 

Taehyung shakes his head at his Hyung’s dramatics as he speaks to Jeongguk from across their table. Contenting himself with stuffing himself full of yummy dumplings and keeping one on the side that seems to have a smiley face on the front of it, causing him to giggle to himself. The stuff they brought in was now outside of Taehyung’s room, prepared for them to get to work once they ate. Taehyung having vehemently denied access to his room to Jeongguk who had gone up alone. He’s yet to tidy up in there so here he was, stuffing himself quickly so he could go clean before Jeongguk finished eating.

“It’s no problem, it's my apology for the window! You gotta let me try your cooking at some point though, Tae had some high praise.” Jeongguk throws over a smile at Taehyung whose cheeks are full before he digs into the rice on his plate, trying not to laugh at the squirrel-like behavior. 

Jin can only raise a brow, looking between the two before catching Taehyung’s gaze and mouthing ‘_ Tae? _’. Confused about the sudden development that they were on a nickname basis. Suddenly the elder is leaning his elbow on the table to block Jeongguk’s view from his face as he suddenly smirks at Taehyung and wiggles his eyebrows, mouthing something else.

‘_ Nicknames? Guna ride him next?’ _

Taehyung begins choking on his food as he coughs and desperately reaches for his glass of water. Jeongguk looks up concerned and pushes the glass closer so Taehyung can reach. After a few more seconds of choking down his food, he throws Jin a glare, huffing to himself. It only earns him another grin as Jin continues eating as if nothing happened.

“I’m- I'm guna clean!” Taehyung announces, standing from his seat. Jeongguk just watches his form disappear through the archway, probably to dump his plate before he hears quick steps going up the stairs. Laughing to himself at the scene, he just shakes his head and finishes up his own food. 

“So, did you two have fun? Did you buy him that outfit? I know for a fact that boy is broke as hell right now aside from his allowance he’s sent monthly that he uses on art supplies.”

Jeongguk’s chopsticks are pausing mid-air at the sudden questions, seeing the way Jin is looking at him as if he’s about to begin rattling off a hundred questions.

“Yeah- I offered, kinda another form of an apology. I mean- he also looks really cute in it.” He states shamelessly, now lowering his chopsticks back onto the table. Jin hums with a nod before he’s suddenly narrowing his eyes and leaning close on his elbows, accusing finger pointing at the other Senior.

“He is cute, damn right. But you better not be playing any funny games, Jeon.” The sudden accusing tone directed at him throws him off guard as he laughs and rubs the back of his head.

“Games—?”

“—Yes _ games _. I know I let him go out with you and hang but that doesn’t mean I’m not aware of your rep, so just treat Taetae right. He’s a precious lil’ bear that’s terrified of the outside world.” Jin ends his threat with a small ‘humph’ as he finishes up his plate and dabs at his mouth with his napkin before standing. Jeongguk just watches as his plate is taken and the other is bringing them to the sink. 

Suddenly, the weight of his phone in his pocket seemed heavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I’ve yet to reread for a second time for typos so I apologize for that until I catch them all later (haha jk my gf did, shoutout to her, my whole wife!). Also, don’t be too hard on Jeongguk, he’s a dumb college boy (but also if I were Taehyung and found out, I’d be FIGHTING) but! No worries, it gets better I promise 🤭 There were a few things I wanted to squeeze into this chapter but I don’t want it to seem forced or messy so! I’ll wait till the next update~


	4. Update about updating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note and apology!

Hello everyone, I am so sorry about the lack of updates for so long. Due to a family member passing and a lot of mental stress I wasn’t in a good place to be writing. But I’m feeling much better and need the distraction so expect the next update very soon! Thank you so, so much for your patience and sorry again. ❤️


End file.
